Kgman04 as "Trixie" (Heroes vs. Villains)
18:10 CD-TDA First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:10 CD-TDA A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:10 Kgman04 No. 18:10 CD-TDA B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:10 Kgman04 No. 18:10 CD-TDA C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 18:12 Kgman04 Now that everyone knows Trixie's true colors, she won't hesitate to be bitter, ruthless, or nasty - although since she knows she won't make it very far that way, she'll try to keep it in check enough to make at least a few allies. 18:12 CD-TDA Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Brandon. Please begin. 18:12 =-= Bbhinton15 is now known as Brandon15 18:12 Brandon15 ...... 18:12 Brandon15 :'( 18:12 Kgman04 glances at her nails. 18:13 Kgman04 Could you pipe down? 18:13 Brandon15 *sniffles* ... :'( 18:13 Brandon15 Wha... 18:13 Brandon15 Oh. 18:13 Brandon15 I'm sorry. :-/ 18:13 Brandon15 :'( 18:13 Kgman04 What's wrong with you anyway? >.> 18:13 Brandon15 ... *coughs and sniffles* Oh... Oh, it's nothing. 18:14 Brandon15 WAIT, I'M TOTALLY LYING! 18:14 Brandon15 DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!? 18:14 Brandon15 I let my team down... 18:14 Brandon15 AGAIN! 18:14 Brandon15 :'( 18:14 Brandon15 They're sure to vote me off tonight. :c 18:14 Kgman04 And I care, because...? 18:14 Kgman04 Get a grip. 18:14 Brandon15 Well, you ask-- 18:14 Brandon15 .... you're right, nobody cares. :-/ 18:14 Kgman04 Maybe, instead of whining about it, you should do something about it. 18:14 Kgman04 Talk to people. 18:15 Kgman04 You know, PLAY THE GAME. 18:15 Kgman04 sighs and looks in the other direction. 18:15 Brandon15 ... *sigh* 18:15 Brandon15 I think I'll do just that. 18:15 Kgman04 Stop using all of my air, too. 18:15 Brandon15 You know.... you're a great listener. :3 18:15 Brandon15 puts hand on her shoulder. 18:15 Kgman04 jumps back. 18:15 Kgman04 Don't touch me! 18:16 Kgman04 shudders and walks away. 18:16 CD-TDA We'll end the scene here. 18:16 CD-TDA The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 18:16 CD-TDA Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You have to leave now, or else you will get kickbanned and blacklisted from all future roleplays and wiki activities. 18:16 CD-TDA Thanks for auditioning. 18:16 Kgman04 turns into a potato and rolls away into the sunset. Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions